leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quinn/Development
Demacia Needs Heroes By Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino and Devon 'Runaan' Giehl Demacia Needs Heroes They are the legions of blue and gold. They are the beacons of justice. They bear the standard. They lead the charge. Demacia has always stood a stalwart sentinel against darkness and evil, but the nation faces a world of new and terrible threats. They wield the sword and spear, marching against their foes in mighty numbers, but can an army catch an assassin? Can numbers alone hold back spells woven in shadow and flame? With such vicious forces bearing down upon her doorstep, how will Demacia endure? The answer is simple: a new champion approaches. I= is a new kind of hero, one of new mind and new method. One who can go where armies cannot reach, where swords cannot clash. |-|II= This is her story. Her worth will be tested, her ways will be questioned, but she will forge ahead. Honor guides her path. Justice steadies her aim. is the only ally she needs. |-|III= Demacian justice does not cower in the face of growing darkness. Demacian justice does not bow its head to the tyranny of cruel nations. Demacian justice does not flinch when challenged by overwhelming odds and forces unimaginable. |-|IV= No - as evil casts it shadow over Valoran, Demacian justice rises above it. Embracing the new and the old, with vigilance and honor, Demacian justice takes wing. |-|V= Hand to the ground. Eyes to the sky. Listening, watching, quick strides towards an unknown target. The forests stretch out before them. The wind at their backs. |-|VI= "Brought to justice", but questions remain. If not , who? If not Noxus, what? Memories, victories, and battles still to be fought. The forest and fields stretch out before them. Looking towards the future, taking flight, the wings of Demacia spread wide. |-|VII= Hand to the ground. Eyes to the sky. Demacia needs heroes. Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings, Revealed By NeeksNaman Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings, Revealed and , Demacia's Wings, will be swooping onto the Fields of Justice in the upcoming patch. The most comprehensive duo to grace League of Legends yet, Quinn and Valor work in tandem to punish their opponents through agile and precise attacks. I= ;Harrier Valor periodically marks enemies as Vulnerable. Quinn's first attack against Vulnerable targets will deal . |-|Q= ;Blinding Assault Quinn sends Valor forth in a straight line skillshot. Valor stops at the first enemy struck, damaging and briefly all nearby enemies. * :}} Valor damages and all nearby enemies. |-|W= ;Heightened Senses * Attacking a Vulnerable target will increase Quinn's for a few seconds. * Valor rushes to the skies, a large area around Quinn, including all brush and non-stealthed units. * :}} ** Valor gains a large amount of permanently. ** Valor a large area around him, including brush and non-stealthed units. |-|E= ;Vault Quinn dashes to an enemy, dealing damage and them briefly. She then kicks her target, landing near her maximum attack range. * :}} Valor dashes to an enemy, damaging and them for a brief time. |-|R= ;Tag Team * Quinn leaps away from the battlefield and allows Valor to take her place briefly. Valor functions as a mobile melee attacker and gains a huge Movement Speed bonus when out of combat. This bonus is decreased gradually to a smaller value when in combat. * ):}} Valor flies from the battlefield, allowing Quinn to return in a hail of bolts that damage all nearby enemies. Damage is increased based on how much . If Tag Team is not cast a second time, Skystrike is cast automatically once Tag Team ends. Quinn and Valor's combined prowess makes them a highly mobile carry . During the laning stage, the passive effects from and make Quinn an excellent last-hitter, and raises the chances of the duo securing kills against enemy champions. Quinn and Valor also enjoy a range of defensive abilities: Quinn can activate to check for approaching junglers, while ensures Quinn can easily maintain safe distance when enemies come in for the kill. If an opponent is still able to close in, the blind from can briefly neutralize the enemy and allow for a hasty retreat. Quinn and Valor are also highly capable when assisting friendly ganks. The slow from makes their target susceptible to skillshots, and grants valuable time to secure a kill before your enemy can escape. The best Quinn and Valor players can even use smart positioning and timing with to launch Quinn over terrain. Quinn and Valor also excel at chasing down fleeing enemies. Activating gives vision across terrain and into brush, allowing the duo to close in on enemies attempting to juke. Meanwhile, the speed bonus from helps Valor hunt down retreating prey before Quinn returns to for the killing blow. The nature of Quinn and Valor's play changes fundamentally once you gain access to . While still a disruptive ranged duo, temporarily turns Valor into a melee monster, perfectly poised for pursuing wounded enemies and cleaning up team fights. As a lengthy buff, affords Valor enough time to zip between lanes to defend or split push as needed. The long duration also means Valor can fully disengage from a team fight, reposition and heal up if needed, and re-enter the fight once the conditions are more favorable. Quinn and Valor operate as an extremely powerful and mobile team, perfect for new players and veterans looking to carry in League of Legends! 2016 Season Update We're turning into League's speediest champion. No-one counters a split push as fast as Demacia's Wings. 2016 Season Update no longer blinds (so uh... that's going to need a rename) but its cooldown is reduced whenever Quinn attacks enemies turned by . Next up, we're turning Quinn's into a toggle, giving Demacia's Wings the ability to . Most champions rely on to safely stray from their team, but League's speediest champion can move about freely and split push - or counter a split push - anywhere on the map without needing summoner spells. I= ;Harrier Every few seconds, Valor marks a nearby enemy as Vulnerable, them for a few seconds. If Quinn hits the vulnerable target, she'll deal bonus damage. Harrier's cooldown scales with . |-|Q= ;Aerial Assault Valor flies in a line, stopping at the first enemy hit and dealing damage to all nearby enemies. The primary target is marked as . If Aerial Assault kills a unit, half the cooldown is refunded. |-|W= ;Heightened Senses * Attacking a target increases Quinn's and movement speed. * Valor a large area around Quinn. |-|E= ;Vault Quinn dashes to an enemy, dealing damage and marking them as . Upon reaching her target, she leaps off, briefly and them. |-|R= ;Behind Enemy Lines :}} Quinn and Valor deal damage to all nearby enemies as Valor returns to the sky. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Woad Scout Quinn| |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Quinn & Valor Early Concept 1.png|Quinn & Valor Early Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Early Concept 2.png|Quinn & Valor Early Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn Head Focus.png|Quinn Head Focus (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn Armor Concept.png|Quinn Armor Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Concept 1.png|Quinn & Valor Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Concept 2.jpg|Quinn & Valor Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Concept Final 1.png|Quinn & Valor Concept Final 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Concept Final 2.png|Quinn & Valor Concept Final 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Concept Final 3.png|Quinn & Valor Concept Final 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn & Valor Concept Final 4.png|Quinn & Valor Concept Final 4 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn model 3.jpg|Quinn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Quinn model 2.jpg|Quinn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Quinn model 1.png|Quinn Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Quinn Phoenix Concept.png|Quinn Phoenix Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Quinn Phoenix concept 3.png|Phoenix Quinn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Quinn Phoenix concept 2.png|Phoenix Quinn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Quinn Phoenix concept 1.png|Phoenix Quinn Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Quinn Phoenix concept 4.jpg|Phoenix Valor Model (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Quinn Corsair concept.jpg|Corsair Quinn Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Bounty Hunter Skins Splash concept.jpg|Bounty Hunter Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 04.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Quinn Heartseeker Splash concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Category:Champion development Category:Quinn